A Cute Surprise
by NekoAyane
Summary: Naruto and Hinata, have gotten married and are going to get an Unexpected surprise! Please review and favorite!


**_A Cute_** ** _Surprise_**

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.

"Hinata~...Wake up..." I nudge Hinata gently,While sweetly whispering in her ear.

"huh..." Hinata groans and opens her eyes.

She gets up and she rubs her eyes half asleep. "Naruto-Kun..?" She looks up at me and than her cheeks become rosy red. "N-naruto-Kun..?Why are we naked..?" Then I could see she starts to remember what had happend the night before. "Uhm...nevermind.." She gets up and heads for the bathroom, I follow behind her, "Hinata wanna take a shower together...?" Icould see her cheeks become red again,but she nods.

After we finished our shower,Hinata went to the kitchen to make breakfast, After a few minutes, "Naruto-Kun! I'm finished!" I walk to the kitchen and I'm welcomed by Hinata, "Sit down Naruto-Kun...!" She smiles, I smile back. After we ate I told Hinata, "Hinata...wanna go out for a walk...?Until I have to go to Iruka-Sensei to study..?" She nods, "Yes..I would love to..." She smiles and blushes. We leave our cozy home to the chilly, but warm outside.

We then come across Sakura-Chan and Sasuke, " Hey Sakura-Chan!" I wave and Sakura looks behind her, "Hey Naruto..! How are you doing...?" I grab Hinata's hand gently and I slightly run to Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke sees me and says, "Hey Usuratonkachi..." I huff, " Hey Teme..." Even after all this time he still calls me by that rediculous nickname. I wave at him, "So Teme...how are you and Sakura-Chan...?" I see Sakura-Chan blush a little, "We'll doing fine..we are taking it slow for now...anyway...did you guys do it yet...?" Me and Hinata blushed, Sasuke got the picture, and chuckles, "Well...if you are a man she should be pregnant by now..." I yell," hey!"

He starts laughing.I then look at Hinata and I could see her face turn into a tomato so I make a silly face to Sasuke which he returns, "anyway...good luck then...Me and Hinata are gonna leave ya guys alone..." Sasuke nods and we walk a while of waling and talking we come across Shino and Kiba talking.

"Hey Shino,Kiba!" we walk straight to them, "Hello Shino-Kun,Kiba-Kun..." Hinata smiles. "Hey Hinata..! How are you doing? Is Naruto doing a good job of being a husband?" I say, "Hey!" Kiba chuckles. I couldn't tell if Shino was having any type of emotion,so I just left it like that.

"So..you forgot about me huh..." Shino says quietly. I was confused, "No Shino! I was just distracted by Kiba that I...well...I did not know you were here it's just...uhhh..." I could tell Shino was sulking, I check my clock, "Oh wow..! Hinata I got to go...need me to bring you some place else..?" She shakes her head, "No Naruto-Kun..I'll stay we Kiba-Kun and Shino-Kun..."

She smiles, I nod and smile back to her. I leave her talking to them while I headed to the academy where Iruka-Sensei was going to help me study.

When I got there he greeted me withe a smile, "Hey Naruto!" I greet him back, "Hey Iruka-Sensei...!" He symbols me to sit down and starts saying a lot of the Shinobi History,I was getting very bored, but I wasn't gonna let Konohamaru beat me to the Hokage's seat,so I took in as much as I could.

After Iruka-Sensei helped me memorize almost everything we stoped for the day, "So Naruto...How's Hinata doing...?" I respond with a slight blush to my cheeks, "S-she is doing f-fine..." I look down. I scratch my head nervously. He gets the picture, he then grins, "Soooo..you guys did it already...?" I felt my cheeks get even redder. I couldn't say anything and I hear him scream, "FINALLY MY YOUNG STUDENT HAS BECOME A MAN!" I try to shush Iruka-Sensi, until I heard someone come in.

When I look at the door it was Kakashi-Sensei, "What in the world is happening here...?" I scratch my head again, "Um...nothing...haha..." I chuckled nervously. He gives me a look of disbelief, " so...Naruto how is Hinata?" I chuckle nervously, "We are ok..why...?" Kakshi-Sensei grins, "So have you guys done it yet..?" I blush again, "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING ME THAT...! FIRST IT WAS SASUKE, THEN IRUKA-SENSEI,AND NOW YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI!...ugh..." Kakashi-Sensei chuckles, "jeez calm down little man...I was just asking...but by the looks of it..you did do it..Nice job!"

I blush and look away. We then get back on track and I studied with Iruka-Senei and Kakashi-Sensei. After we were finsihed, I called Hinata, "Yes Naruto-Kun...?" I clear my throat, "How are you doing HInata...?" I hear her gulp over the phone, "I-im fine...why do you ask...?" I could feel my cheeks get hotter, "W-well I just wanted to ask..."

I hear her clear her throat, "N-naruto-Kun...Can you come to the house...? I-i have something important to tell you..." I was getting more and more nervous, "S-sure..." I hang up and I sigh, 'Hm...what does she want to tell me?' I sigh again and I anxiously await for what she was about to tell me...

 ** _~Hinata's POV_** ~

I sigh gently and I look out of out our clear glass windows, 'How am I going to tell Naruto-Kun...?' I was more and more nervous.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

"So how is your life with Naruto so far..?" Kiba-Kun asked while I was petting Akamaru, "O-oh It's great..." I was blushing and Kiba-Kun chuckles, "so...how you guys...ya know.. done _It_ yet..?" My cheeks reddened even more, "K-kiba-Kun!" He chuckles, "Yea..?" I look down and I nod, he gasps, "wow! so..was he gentle..?" I was very embarrassed at this point, but I nod. Kiba-Kun chuckles again, "Well anyway Hinata wanna practice a bit?" I nod, "Y-yea!" Kiba-Kun and Shino-Kun start walking into a training ground that was nearby and they get into their positions while I also did the same and we started sparring.

When we stopped sparing I felt real tired and when I tried getting up my legs felt weak and I could't get up. Kiba-Kun looks at me with worry, "Hinata?" I finally got up, "I-im fine..." I was lying. I was still feeling a bit dazed, but I tried to not show my weakness to them.

When we finally started walking to our house, I bumped into Sakura-Chan. "Hey Hinata!" She says happily. I also smile, but I suddenly feel sick. To which Sakura noticed and she took me to a side and I threw up on the grass. I could sense everyone was worried. I stood up and Sakura holds me close, "Hinata?Are you ok?"

I nod, "Y-yea...It was maybe something I ate..." Shino and Kiba-Kun had already left after Sakura had yelled at them to leave us alone. She pat my back as to help me, "Here...Why don't I find out whats wrong ok?" I nod. I sit on a nearby bench and she checks me. She then gasps, I was getting worried, "W-what's wrong Sakura-chan?Am I going to die?" She shakes her head in a haste, "N-no..It's just...Omg..hiw am I supposed to tell you this..." I pat her hand, "It's alright tell me..." She lets out a sigh and then her expreasion turns into a happy one, "Congradulations Hinata! You're pregnant!" I widen my eyes in disbelif,

'Did I hear wrong?'

I couldn't say anything, "W-what...WHAT?!?" Sakura-chan grins.


End file.
